


Mope

by PurpleGentian



Category: League of Legends, Pac-Man (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, lots of references to a Bloodhound Gang song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGentian/pseuds/PurpleGentian
Summary: Pac-Man interrupts Riven and Darius and talks to them.





	Mope

The short and skinny was that Riven and Darius both awoke after a long night where they nearly broke the walls of their bedroom, which was still coated in smoke emnating from the stash of marijuana they had on them.

 

Darius was the first to awaken, and his eyelids opened for him to see an individual with yellow skin. This was an individual he quickly recognized, from an arcade machine in Riven's living room.

 

“Aw, shit... here comes Pac-Man.”

 

Right on cue, Riven opened her eyes. She, too, saw him.

 

“Yo yo yo yo yo! What it is, motherfuckers?!” Wait, was he supposed to sound like Swain? Or was that just a figment of their imagination? Could they even interact with Pac Man? They decided to check.

 

“Uh, hey, Pac-Man,” Riven coughed awkwardly, “What's up?”

 

“Me, you scurcy seadogs!” Pac-Man's voice changed to sound like someone else, which corroborated the possibility that Riven and Darius were both having a hallucination, but did not outright confirm. Nonetheless, he quickly showed off a briefcase, which was quickly revealed to have opium in them. “I'm high on opium! Care to sail with me?”

 

The couple eyed each other. There was a brief moment, before they turned their attention back to Pac Man.

 

Darius groaned, “I think, I think we've had enough drugs this week.”

 

Riven shrugged, “Can't help you, mate.”

 

Pac-Man chided the two humans in front of him, “Pussies!” His voice changed back to sounding like Swain, which was even more awkward for Darius. Pac-Man then prepared to smoke his opium at breakneck speed. Both Riven and Darius were amazed at the speed in which he was going, but they remained ever still. For all they knew, he could have very well blown up the house and they would have nothing to show for it. Luckily, all he did was just smoke the opium from his entire briefcase, although that caused the fire alarm to go off.

 

“Woah, holy shit!”

 

Pac-Man danced around, trying to turn off the fire alarm. This led to the whole area being more smoky than it had previously been, much to the chagrin of both Riven and Darius. Music began to play around them, as he twirled like a professional ice skater and pirouetted around the room afterward. They also watched him do some somersaults and other dance moves.

 

Afterwards, however, Pac-Man vanished, as if he were merely a phantasm.

 

Darius turned his attention to Riven, “Must've blown a fuse. Nothing going on.”

 

She almost wanted to go back to sleep, and pretend like Pac-Man's presence was not there, “Mrrrgh. Now I kinda want food. But, what to get?”

 

Par for the course, Pac-Man came back with three Shamrock Shakes, from McDonald's.

 

“You humans probably have the munchies. I can't blame you,” he gestured to the cupholder and passed the Shamrock Shakes to Riven. She glanced briefly at the shakes, wondering if this was a good idea. Darius took one and began drinking it down hard. With his initiative, she shrugged and decided to drink one of the other Shamrock Shakes.

 

Pac-Man then teleported out, with his Shamrock Shake.

 

“...Skaarl, I don't think we're in Ionia anymore,” Riven muttered in bafflement. This just made Darius wildly guffaw, which wound up accidentally spitting some milkshake into her hair. She gave him an odd look, while simply letting the matter go. It was probably about time they both had a long, cold shower anyway.

 

Pac-Man returned, for the third time. He brought a multitude of McDonald's for them, but said nothing and left.

 

“...we probably should've thanked him for lunch,” Darius raised a brow.

 

Then, they kissed and ate everything.

 


End file.
